


Tell Her She's Pretty

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok takes a deep breath and smooths his shirt for probably the fiftieth time in the last 10 minutes. He has to look just right for this; he and Luhan haven’t seen each other in weeks. He glances at the clock; five minutes, he thinks excitedly. Five minutes and Luhan will be here.</p>
<p>Minseok checks his makeup in the mirror and nods.</p>
<p>“You got this, Minnie.” He shoots finger guns at himself and exits the bathroom just as his doorbell rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her She's Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this piece of sin. Meant to have this done sooner to gift alongside my soulmates!au, but life happened.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this ridiculous thing.
> 
> Cross posted from AFF

Minseok takes a deep breath and smooths his shirt for probably the fiftieth time in the last 10 minutes. He has to look  _ just right _ for this; he and Luhan haven’t seen each other in weeks. He glances at the clock;  _ five minutes _ , he thinks excitedly. Five minutes and Luhan will be here.

Minseok checks his makeup in the mirror and nods.

“You got this, Minnie.” He shoots finger guns at himself and exits the bathroom just as his doorbell rings. 

“Luhan!”

The door swings open to reveal Luhan, in slacks, tie hanging half off his neck. His eyes light up at the sight of Minseok. And then darken when he takes in what Minseok is wearing: a high collared blouse, buttoned to the very top with a frilly black mini-skirt and white thigh highs topped off with pink bows. He’s even wearing Mary-Janes to complete his look. His lips are a hot pink and even has the perfect cat eyeliner. Minseok can’t help but blush at Luhan’s ravenous expression.

“Oh,” the smaller man breathed, “don’t you look absolutely adorable.” Minseok blushes deeper; the way Luhan’s eyes appreciatively scan his body has him getting hard. Luhan circles around him, taking in the sight of Minseok. His pecs strain against the thin fabric, his nipple piercings visible from the way he's trying to breathe deeply.

Minseok looks up through his lashes playfully and runs his tongue over his lips, loving the way Luhan follows the motion hungrily. Luhan pulls by Minseok’s hips closer to him; the way his nose dips into the elder’s collarbone has Minseok shivering.

“Did you have a good business trip, Daddy?” Luhan hums in response before looking fondly at his boyfriend.

“I did. Was my princess good while I was away?” He runs a hand through Minseok’s hair, appreciating the way Minseok leans into his touch. Luhan can feel Minseok’s hardening dick through the skirt and chuckles when he feels Minseok rub himself on his thigh. “Good boys don't try to take what isn't theirs, Minnie.”

Minseok’s whine gets cut off when Luhan roughly pulls him into a kiss, tongue swiping insistently. Minseok feels his nerves on end; he's been craving Luhan, his Daddy, for two weeks. His hands and the toys haven't sated him, not the way Luhan does. He can't throw himself around the way Luhan can. He can't deny himself the way Luhan can. And, boy, he can't make himself feel used the way Luhan is oh so good at.

Luhan presses possessively against Minseok, wrapping his arms tightly around Minseok’s firm waist. Luhan groans into the kiss, moving from lips to jaw. He sucks harshly below Minseok’s earlobe and relishes in the way his baby keens. 

“Look how needy you are already, baby. Did my princess miss me that much?” He punctuates his question with a sharp bite to the spot he was sucking moments prior. Minseok’s hips buck forward, searching for friction. Luhan lets one hand slide down to Minseok’s ass and grabs it roughly. Luhan loves the way Minseok shudders against him, breath hitching in the back of his throat. He dips his head back to the juncture between Minseok’s jaw and neck. He let his teeth grab at the sensitive skin, feeling Minseok drop his to the opposite direction, letting Luhan have as much access as he wants. The hand that squeezes Minseok’s ass mindlessly now teases the hem; it slowly inches upward, exploring the plush skin. 

“Daddy…” Minseok ruts forward, looking up through his lashes at Luhan. He has a small smirk on his face and for a moment Luhan forgets how to breathe.

“What is it, baby?” He smooths the skirt back over Minseok’s round ass.

“Daddy, I wore something special,” Minseok pouts. “Do you wanna see it?” He doesn’t wait for Luhan’s answer; he grabs one hand and moves it under his skirt. Luhan’s eyes widen almost comically as he felt the soft yet rough feeling of lace. Luhan let his slim fingers study each curve and dip around Minseok’s panties.

“I like it,” Luhan breathes into Minseok’s hair.”I like it  _ a lot _ .” 

His pants feel tighter and he wonders if Minseok’s feeling just as aroused. He trails two fingers down the crease between his princess’s cheeks, then pushes Minseok into a wall. He turns the elder around and finally,  _ finally _ , rakes the palm of his hand down the front of Minseok’s panties, feeling the half-hard cock twitching in his hands.

“Daddy,  _ please _ .” Minseok punctuates his pleas by rolling his hips harshly, making sure to look over his shoulder and giving his best smoulder. Luhan just smirks at him.

“Did my princess miss me that much?” Luhan’s breath tickles the sensitive skin of Minseok’s neck. He teasingly runs a finger up and down the length. “I think my princess did.” The deep rumble has Luhan shivering and deciding that’s enough teasing, for now. With a harsh smack on Minseok’s ass, he leads Minseok to their bedroom and easily throws his partner onto the bed. He removes his tie while crawling on top of Minseok’s waiting body. He hungrily kisses Minseok, devouring the whimpers and sighs leaving his lover’s mouth.

“God, I could get drunk off your moans, baby.” Luhan holds Minseok’s wrists above his head, using his tie to tie them together. With another roll of Minseok’s hips, Luhan groans and pins Minseok to the bed. With one hand still holding Minseok’s wrists to the bed, the other quickly unbuttoning the sheer blouse. Luhan will never get tired of the slow reveal of Minseok’s body. The firm planes of his chest giving way to the rivets of his abs leading to the pronounced dips by his hips; all of it sent currents of lust jolting through Luhan’s veins.

“Don’t move your hands, okay? Daddy’s missed you and I would hate to have to punish you.” Minseok nods quickly, pupils dilated, breaths coming out in short puffs. Satisfied, Luhan kisses down Minseok’s neck, stopping at his collarbones. He bites and sucks, leaving a trail of splotchy red and purple. Luhan teasingly licks Minseok’s sternum, revelling in how it stutters beneath him, before blowing his warm breath over the pert nubs. He watches as Minseok’s face contorts and his back arches almost imperceptibly. Luhan takes one nipple into his mouth, letting his other hand lazily trace patterns up and down Minseok’s side. Minseok groans, thrashing his head back and forth, letting his hips grind up into Luhan’s. The man on top grins while nipping the nub and moving to the next one. He continues to trace those lazy patterns and the other pinches and twists the nipple he just abandoned. Minseok continues grinding against him; normally, Luhan would force him to stop, would punish him for being so greedy, but Luhan is so impatient, so greedy as well. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Minnie.” He moves down to Minseok’s stomach, sucking harshly before continuing. “So impossibly pretty.” 

Luhan leans back and appraises Minseok’s current state: his chestnut brown hair sprawls around his head like a sex-head halo, the filly blouse contrasts against the very masculine torso it once adorned, the bright pink lipstick smeared from kissing, and his eyeliner starting to smudge. 

_ Gorgeous _ . The most gorgeous thing Luhan has ever seen. 

Minseok meets Luhan’s awestruck gaze and rolls his hips upwards. Luhan lets out a growl, feeling a familiar warmth beginning to fill his gut as he captures Minseok’s lips again. Luhan feels feral, insatiable, as Minseok’s tongue presses insistently into his mouth. The only thing that will satisfy him, he thinks, is Minseok. Minseok’s mouth, Minseok’s touch, Minseok’s impossible  _ heat _ . 

In a swift motion he pulls the man up and flips him, stuffing pillows under Minseok’s slim hips. With a hard smack, he pushes up the hem of the skirt, and is greeted-- Greeted by--

A jeweled butt plug shimmering under the lacey panties. Luhan’s sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Minseok has the nerve to ask and  _ smirk _ over his shoulder and wiggles his ass. Minseok knows how much Luhan loves when he plays with plugs, loves how it only serves to make Minseok hornier, needier. The way Luhan’s subconsciously stroking himself through his slacks tells Minseok everything he needs to know. 

“I should punish you,” he growls before biting Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok can only giggle in response. “I just don’t have the patience right now.”

Luhan lands another hit on the plush flesh, watching how it jiggles lewdly under the delicate fabric. He can’t take it, he can’t wait any longer. He needs to  _ taste _ Minseok, needs to  _ feel _ him around his now very aroused cock. He’s almost painfully hard and even unzipping his pants only relieves some of the pressure. 

Without anymore preamble, he slips the panties down Minseok’s delicious thighs. Luhan gingerly presses a finger against the plug, savoring the way his princess downright sobs. He sucks on the thick thighs, the best thighs he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. He doesn’t hesitate to mark them; Minseok always liked how Luhan practically worships his thighs and even if he couldn’t sit after a good fuck from the bruises, it always sent a thrill up his spine.

Luhan continues marking Minseok’s thigh as he wiggles the butt plug, pulling it out, pushing it back in, and even jerking it around in circles. Minseok whimpers and cries out at a particularly harsh tug.

“Daddy! Daddy, please. Daddy, please--pleaseplease _ please _ , Daddy, please, I--” Minseok’s begging gets cut off by Luhan finally,  _ finally _ , pulling the plug all the way out. Luhan sits on his heels, admiring how the rim flutters and clenches, begging to be filled again. Luhan presses his still clothed dick against Minseok’s ass, grinding down hard as he rummages in the drawer, looking for their lube. Minseok meets each thrust with a swirl of his hips, whimpering quietly to himself. Luhan lets out a groan as he finds the bottle of lube. He pulls himself away before he gives into just going ahead and dry humping Minseok into the bed. That’s not what either of them wants right now. Maybe later.

Luhan drops down behind Minseok so he’s eye level with the puckered hole. He pops open the lube, drizzling some onto his fingertips as he presses a tender kiss on Minseok’s rim. Minseok shudders from the top of his head to his toes; he had missed that feeling. Luhan growls deep in his chest, that feral feeling rising again as he lets his tongue get reacquainted with Minseok’s ass. He starts with small circles, tracing the edges of the rim with just the tip. Then he laps with broad strokes that has Minseok crying out for more. He eventually pushes his wet muscle through the tight ring of muscles as he starts working work Minseok further open. Soon he’s pressing a lubed finger in next to his tongue, enjoying how loose Minseok already is. He thrusts his finger in slowly, purposely dragging a trimmed nail along Minseok’s walls. Minseok virtually wails when Luhan pushes in a second finger and thrusts directly on his prostate.

Minseok had given up holding himself up by his arms quickly and silently thanks Luhan for having the presence of mind to put those pillows beneath him. Minseok lets himself enjoy the slow boil that settles in the pit of his stomach. But he wants more, he wants so much more  _ now _ , he wants to feel Luhan buried deep in him  _ immediately _ and he desperate attempts to quicken Luhan’s pace. He feels Luhan chuckle.

“Impatient are we?” He pushes another finger in and presses again on Minseok’s prostate. Minseok can’t stop his legs from kicking out nor the loud moan that escapes his throat. “Don’t worry princess, you did most of the work so you’ll be ready soon.” 

Luhan’s lithe fingers stroke circles around Minseok’s nerves, not quite far enough to be completely teasing, but not quite close enough to be right on the money. Minseok pushes his hips back, trying to take more in. Luhan just lets his fingers follow the movement. He smiles when Minseok whines.

“Please, Daddy, please, I’ve been so good for you.” Luhan thrusts his fingers back against that bundle of nerves. Minseok mewls, falling forward completely.

“Mmm, yes you have, baby, you’ve been so good for me.” Luhan watches how Minseok writhes beneath him. Minseok is more than ready and Luhan doesn’t want to wait anymore. He goes to pull on a condom, but Minseok stops him.

“No condom. You’ve been gone too long. I need to feel you, Daddy.” His eyes are dark, full of want and completely serious. Luhan feels more blood rush south and starts to remove his slacks when Minseok says, “No, leave them on, Daddy. I like when you fuck me like that.”

That’s all it takes for Luhan. He pulls his dick out, strokes it to hardness with the lube. He lines up with Minseok’s ass hole and slowly pushes in. Minseok lets out a long breath and pushes back to meet Luhan’s hips.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,  _ shit _ .” Luhan flops onto Minseok’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his hips. “How are you feeling, baby?” Minseok can only manage a whine. He breathes through his nose for a minute, letting himself adjust to the weight of Luhan’s length. God, Luhan fills him up  _ so good _ , makes him feel so  _ full _ . His head is spinning and they haven’t even started. Slowly, he circles his hips, feeling the stretch and the pleasure. He nods to Luhan who slowly pulls out and thrusts back in just as slowly. Luhan repeats this over and over, to the point that Minseok thinks he’s going to lose his mind. He needs to be  _ fucked _ . They can be mushy later.

“Faster.” Luhan bites his shoulder hard in warning. “Please, Daddy,  _ faster _ .” Luhan growls, but instead of the gentle push back in, he thrusts,  _ hard _ , bottoming out and making Minseok cry out. He doesn’t speed up, but his thrusts gradually become more and more aggressive. Minseok is sure he’s going to die from how hard he is, how badly he needs stimulation to make himself cum when Luhan starts to pick up speed. He’s surprised by Luhan lifting his hips up a little, angling his hips down, aiming for Minseok’s prostate again. When Luhan finds it, Minseok keens, falling limp. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I missed you,” Luhan breathes. “You’re so gorgeous, so hot, so  _ good _ , shit!” His hips slap against Minseok’s, one hand buried in the brown locks and the other holding Minseok up. He knows he’s abusing Minseok’s prostate with each snap of his hips, he can feel his walls fluttering erratically around his cock. Pressure builds in the pit of his stomach and the symphony of Minseok’s moans tells him the elder is getting close too.

Minseok feels like pudding; he’s completely lost in Luhan’s movements. He can feel the telltale sign of his impending orgasm. His groin is tightening with each punch against his prostate. He’s so close to the edge. Minseok is vaguely aware of tears streaming down his face. He thinks he might also be begging, begging to be touched, anywhere, anywhere will do. Then he finds himself on his back, one leg stretched on Luhan’s shoulder as he presses back into him. Luhan has sweat dripping from his temples down onto his gorgeous collarbones. Luhan may think Minseok is the most beautiful thing on the planet, but Minseok thinks Luhan holds that title. Luhan’s eyes are so full of lust and something more tender, something like love and it makes Minseok feel so vulnerable. 

“Please, Daddy, I’m so close, please touch me.” He hears Luhan growl before thrusting faster and dropping down to kiss Minseok. One of Luhan’s hands pinches Minseok’s nipples, sending a pleasurable shock to his dick. The other comes to give a harsh squeeze to Minseok’s neck. Combined with the constant abuse to his prostate, it’s enough to push him over the edge. Minseok whines, back arching off the bed, tied hands helplessly reaching for something to ground him.

Luhan moans when Minseok constricts tightly around him. He fucks Minseok through his orgasm, feeling his own coiling deep in his gut. It tightens more and more and then he’s cumming with a shout. He releases deep inside Minseok, feeling his own ejaculate coating Minseok’s walls. 

Minseok whimpers from oversensitivity as Luhan pulls out, still shuddering from his orgasm. Luhan peppers Minseok’s face with kisses before getting up to retrieve a wet cloth. Minseok is drifting in and out of sleep when Luhan returns. 

Luhan feels a warm fluttering feeling spread through his chest at the sight of Minseok’s sleepy, post-sex gaze. He cooes at his baby, settling in the bed and wiping Minseok down. 

“Up, up, little baozi, I need to change the sheets.” Luhan presses a kiss to the complaining Minseok’s forehead. He quickly changes the sheets and tucks them both in. Minseok immediately snuggles into Luhan’s side, happy puffs of breath tickling Luhan.

“I missed you, Lulu.” 

“I missed you too, Minnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Yeah. Sorry if it was shitty; it's been a while since I've written smut.
> 
> I'm gunna go bathe in holy water and go confess to any priest I can find.


End file.
